Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
One or more virtual machines may be executed on a host computing device. The host computing device may be effective to run a hypervisor or virtual machine manager software. The hypervisor or virtual machine manager may be effective to provide a virtual operating platform for guest virtual machines and may manage execution of the guest virtual machines. One or more client computing devices may be configured to communicate with the host computing device to access computing services under execution by the host computing device. In some examples, client computing devices may communicate with the host computing device through a network.